


Baseball

by Anonymous



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Forced-Oral, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Smut, foreign object, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25145461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Kikyo Rio/Matoba Wataru
Kudos: 16
Collections: Anonymous, anonymous





	Baseball

Rio & Wataru never really got along but that didn’t stop the former baseball playing keyboardist from having the most sensual thoughts plaguing his mind about the bassist. He wanted him so badly, wanted to just bend him over sometimes without warning & roughly pound his ass until the other saw stars for some of the things he’s said about Rio. 

Today was another one of those days while the two were working on another song, Wataru arguing as always about how the other was correcting him. 

“ Maybe you should just quit like you did when you quit baseball, huh?! “

The words from Matoba spiraled through Rio’s mind as he would glance over seeing his old baseball bat in the corner of the room behind the bassist who was still rambling on. His cock twitched in his pants thinking of what he could do to Wataru & today he was gonna act on those urges. 

He’d move over to pick it up the bat, eyeing it a small bit before moving back towards where Wataru was sitting, writing away at his lyric sheet before he would lick his lips hungrily. Raising the bat over his head, he’d lower it down harshly against the back of Wataru’s head with a CRACK, knocking the bassist out entirely. 

When Wataru woke up he felt as if something heavy was ontop of him. But there he was; cock twitching out in the open, baseball bat loosely across the top of the others throat until he realized he too was completely naked. Wataru’s breath would quickly be silenced by Rio who pushed the bat down & lined up his cock with the bassist’s lips. 

“ Matoba....I’m gonna fuck that slutty skull of yours. Take it & be a good boy for daddy. “

Rio’s husky voice would speak but before Wataru could object Rio had already forced his cock deep into the bassist’s mouth, hearing a slight gag as he was filling him up before Rio had began to slowly thrust against Wataru’s tongue. Moans & choked out whimpers filled the air as Rio’s cock would rapidly pound into Wataru’s throat, the boy trying hard to move the baseball bat that was cutting off the air to his windpipe while the other had been roughly fucking down his throat. Moving it slightly only to fully force Wataru to deep throat him he held the bat carefully while his balls slapped roughly against the boys face. 

Hands gripped the bat as the cock ravaged his throat, Wataru’s own erection growing from his throat being raped by his bandmate. Rio would smirk before holding his cock deeply down the others throat just to hear gags coming until he felt his body convulse a bit as he came. Hot spurts of white semen had started to fill Wataru’s throat before Rio would pull out, spilling some onto the bassist’s face. 

“ Swallow it, filthy whore. “


End file.
